Missionaria Semitas Necareth
Launched officially in 388.M36 and ended in 460.M36 this operation of Missionaria Galaxia was one of the long term initiatives to form a sector out from the grip of Remicles sector. Overall success, Missionaria Semitas Necareth almost gained a successor, Missionaria Noctus Litoria, but was finally denied by other Imperial organisations. The Mission followed events of the infamous Reign of Blood and its events in Remicles, such as Bloodbath of Heios and Purging of Hadranoh, and also the Kjiprian Rebellion in 345-350.M36 that caused reasons to start sectors' unifying. Launch Missionaria Semitas Necareth (lg. Quest for the Road to Necareth) was elaborate plan to expand recently reformed Ecclesiarchy's power and might into surrounding wilderness areas of Remicles sector. Strict cooperation with Kjipr sector had gained a setback due the Kjiprian Rebellion some twenty years before but the cardinals in Guberniya of Carollon and southern Remicles were interested about the mission. Missionaria Galaxia offered the local cardinals end Ecclesiarchal leaders a chance to form their missionary force to turn the long-lost worlds in Twilight Coast and the northern parts of the Nightshores in the light of the Emperor once again. Once again being only partially misleading, as most of the human habitated worlds in and around Nightshores have actually been colonised during the Golden Age of Mankind and therefore had never even heard about the Most Holiest of All, Emperor of Mankind. However, the cardinals, missionaries, preachers, deacons and other Ecclesiarchal lords of any name and value were eager to prove their faith and devotion to the Holy Cause of Mankind, Imperial Creed, and so many volunteered for the mission. Mission's launch was finally confirmed in 380.M36 when the maps about old routes and paths through the void were dug up from the crumbling vaults of ancient libraries. Its course was set in 385.M36 and the crew selected in 388.M36, it was finally launched from the Hadranoh system towards the Crator system and then southwards to the Necareth. Southwards In about two years the Mission found worlds of Ives, Auxerre and Erkenwold. They were recognised as habitable worlds and when the mission reached the systems, old human civilisations were found. However, unlike those left in the darkness of Nightshores (see: Crusade for Nightshores), these little worlds were nothing but a group of backwater planets, degraded into middle-ages and feudal state system. None of the worlds hosted more than 3 billion inhabitants, grouped in feuding national states and divided religious beliefs. The Mission was however pleased. Three completely safe planets, free of the Taint of Chaos, what a great prize indeed. Missions of Ives and Auxerre were launched when the ships reached the worlds, named after the leading missionary. Erkenwold's somewhat hostile environment required that the missionaries and their labor force of around 300 men and women took special training in closed chambers within the ship. Erkenwold's gravity force being a bit over 1,30g from orbital scans and the low amount of oxygen required pre-adapting, just so the missionaries wouldn't fall unconscious when starting to bring the Imperial Creed to the natives. Mission was sent on Erkenwold around 392.M36. Looking for Tenguril System we now know as Tenguril was seemingly hard to find and it took a long time before the navigators found a right route to the system. Scholars red through old tomes that descriped the nature and environment of Tenguril in order to prevent similar setback as in Erkenwold. It however took a lifetime to find the Tenguril and reports to Guberniya of Carollon and Missionaria Galaxia grew more and more infrequent. In 437.M36 Tenguril system was found and the void-born missionary Elekos Tenguril was sent on planet. The scouting fleet elements also had discovered the world of Siracia and after ensuring the imminent safety of missionary and his crew on Tenguril, Mission took its course to Siracia. Way to Necareth Missions on Tenguril and Siracia proved to be great successes, and so the ships of Missionaria Galaxia set their course to the Necareth system. On their way there, the navigators kept records about every warp route they travelled and every jump they took. So in 458.M36 when mission also had discovered the human-friendly worlds of Aurigae and Crowmere, the ships were filled with scrolls of symbolic scribblings, letters, data-slates and memory-chips to ensure that the worlds were found afterwards. These were sent to Adeptus Immateria Cartographum when the mission reached Necareth system in 460.M36 and the Missionaria Semitas Necareth was officially declared complete. Almost 70 years had lasted since the ships were sent, but five human inhabited planets and two uninhabited but colonising ready planets was seemed more than acceptable gain. Legacy The findings of Missionaria Semitas Necareth greatly influenced the Xalung Worlds campaign and later the launch of Missionaria Noctus Litoria. It also created a certain unbalance between regular governors and cardinals within and around Remicles sector and Guberniya of Carollon which led to many feuds between strong families and ancient houses. The path from Ives to Siracia became known as Trail of Saints in 030.M37 and was later dubbed as Pilgrim's Passage sub-sector (of Iox sector) in 107.M37 by the Edict of Hadranoh. The five missionaries gave their names for the previously unnamed worlds. After Supernova of Bassenheim Star in 989.M36 the worlds were filled with non-Imperial Creed cults of Chaos origins. The original missionaries re-emerged on the planets as Living Saints, each fighting off the cults with the forces of War of Faith launched by arch-cardinal Eremias Hadranoh. Those five missionaries became known as "the Five Saints" or the Apostles of Hadranoh. Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Missionaria Galaxia Category:History Category:Iox